


One Year On

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Start [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's a year since Lucas was brought home from Russia, and Adam lost part of his leg in the explosion.  Adam, Lucas and Wes are living together and now have new challenges to face.





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

> My very grateful thanks to vix_spes for the beta.

The end of October had been glorious.  A final burst of sunshine, and the reds, golds and oranges of the tree leaves had given pleasure to all who had time to admire them.  But, as soon as November arrived the weather had taken a downturn.  The sky was permanently grey and the leaves had all fallen, covering the pavements.  Even walking through the leaves gave no pleasure, for the drizzle had made them damp and slippery. 

In fact, Lucas North thought, as he made his way home through the leaves, the weather perfectly matched his mood.  He pushed open the front door, kicked off his shoes and shoved his coat on top of the ones which were already hanging up.  He watched as it then slid to the floor, but left it where it fell.

He walked into the sitting room and slumped into an armchair opposite Adam Carter, who was sitting in on the settee.

“How was your counselling session?” Adam asked.

“I didn’t go.”

“That’s the second one you’ve missed.”

“I don’t need you to keep tabs on me.”

“Lucas, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing!”

“Please, I want to help.”

“There’s nothing to help with.”  Abruptly Lucas stood up.  “I’m going up to my room.”

Lucas stormed upstairs and went into the small bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  He felt momentarily as if he was behaving like Wes, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he threw himself onto the bed.

He rarely slept in this bedroom now, spending most nights with Adam in the master bedroom.  Occasionally Adam’s leg would be particularly painful and Lucas would let him stretch out by himself in the double bed.  And a few weeks earlier Lucas had gone down with a heavy cold and he’d taken himself back to his old room to give Adam some respite from his coughing and sneezing.  Adam had protested he hadn’t minded, but since it also meant Lucas had been able to sleep later during the day, it had turned out for the best.

Now, although the bed remained made, the room was principally used for Lucas’ books, which were slowly occupying one whole wall.  He also had a small desk where he very occasionally worked of an evening, although normally he would take his laptop downstairs and sit with his headphones on while Adam and Wes watched the television. 

But now Lucas just wanted to be alone.  He didn’t want anyone asking him why he was doing things, or, more accurately, why he wasn’t doing them.  He didn’t want to think about it at all.  November had come, it was grey and dark, and nothing mattered.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.  It had to be Wes, he would have heard Adam’s footsteps.  Slowly he got up to open it.  There was no-one there, but when he glanced down he saw his panda, which had taken up residence on the laundry basket in Adam’s bedroom.  He took the panda and lay back down hugging it, before falling asleep.

***

Lucas woke several hours later, and stretched, feeling stiff.  As he stood up he spotted a note which had been pushed under his door. 

_Gone to bed.  Come and join me for a hug when you’re ready. Ax_

Lucas gave a small smile.  He would go downstairs and grab some cereal and then he’d join Adam.  He should be asleep, which meant there would be no need for conversation.

Lucas headed towards the stairs but as he reached them he thought he could hear muffled crying coming from Wes’ bedroom.  He went over and knocked quietly on the door.  There was a louder snuffle from inside, which he interpreted to mean ‘come in’.

As he opened the door he saw Wes shift over in his bed leaving a space, so Lucas padded across the floor and sat down next to him on the bed.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“There’s something wrong with Dad.”

“That was me, being well, me.”

“No, it’s not that.  He’s got more hospital appointments and he hasn’t told me what they’re for.  He’s always told me as soon as the appointment has come through, but I only found out about the next one by accident.”

“There’s nothing on the calendar.”

“You don’t believe me,” Wes started to cry again.

“I didn’t say that.  But you could have made a mistake.”

“I can show you.”

“If your Dad’s hiding something then I probably shouldn’t go looking for it.”

“It’s not hidden, just not in full view.”

“Okay.  I was going to get some cereal, so how about we both go downstairs for hot chocolate and you can show me at the same time?”

Wes didn’t need any further encouragement, but got out of bed and pulled a hoodie on top of his pyjamas.

Once downstairs, Wes opened the top part of the bureau.  It was where all the tape, rulers, and spare pens and pencils were kept, which meant they all used it.  In one corner, three hospital appointment notices had been placed upside down under the hole punch. 

Lucas looked at them curiously, before saying, “Yes, you’re right, there’s obviously some problem we don’t know about.  I suggest we talk to your dad tomorrow morning.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t after all; it is personal,” Wes said.

“If he hadn’t wanted anyone to know he’d have put them somewhere else,” Lucas said.

“And I’ve got school in the morning.”

“I’ll phone them up and tell them you’re not well.”

“Will they believe you?”

Lucas grinned.  “Somehow I think they will!  Now, drink your hot chocolate up and get back to bed.  We could both do with some sleep.”

***

The following morning Lucas slipped out of bed as Adam began stirring.  “I’ll bring some tea up,” he said.

Ten minutes later he reappeared with a tray with tea and toast.  “We need to talk,” he said.

“I didn’t think you wanted to,” Adam replied.

“Not about me, although yes, I suppose I should, but about you and those hospital appointments.”

Adam sighed.  “You’re right.  But I’d really like to tell Wes at the same time.”

“That’s not a problem.  I phoned the school and told them he wasn’t coming in because he was unwell.”

“What?  Lucas, how could you?  It’s not true.”

Lucas laughed.  “I’m a spook; it comes easily.  I just said he’d got a bit of a temperature and we thought it best to keep him home for the day.”

“In which case, okay.  Let’s do it now.”

Adam called Wes in to join them and then began, “You both know I’ve been having a bit more trouble with this leg than I was.  I saw the doctor and he thinks there may have been more damage done than they originally thought.  Which means they need to have a further look at the knee.”

Adam hugged Wes as he explained what the doctor had told him.  Lucas hung back, not wishing to come between father and son, but Adam indicated to him to join them, so the three of them sat together on the bed.

Wes asked quietly, “Will I be going to stay with Grandma and Grandad?”

“I don’t see why you should have to,” Lucas answered.  “I’m still going to be here.”

“And so long as the pair of you promise not to survive on a diet of pizza and chocolate cake, it will be fine!” Adam added.

“I think we can manage that,” Lucas said, then grinned mischievously, “after all, there’s the chippie too.”

They discussed the details a bit further, with Lucas reassuring Wes he would be there for him and assuring Adam he would see Wes did his homework and had regular showers.  Finally Lucas said, “I ought to get to work, unless you’d like me to take the time off to stay with Wes?  I’m the one who kept him home.”

“That’s no problem.  I can work from home today.  And we can cook something special for tea tonight.”

“Good.  I’ve got a couple of things I need to sort out and then I’ll be off.”

***

Midway through the following afternoon Lucas’ phone rang.

“Hi, Adam.”

“Hi.  Can you finish work early tomorrow afternoon?  I’ve arranged to see a solicitor to make you Wes’ legal guardian for when I’m in hospital.”

“Yes, that shouldn’t be a problem.  Is Wes coming too?”

“Do you think he should?”

“Yeah, I think it would help him, give him a bit more reassurance.”

“Okay, I’ll speak to the school and arrange to pick him up before his last lesson.  I’ll give you the details tonight.”

“No problem.  And …” Lucas paused.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Lucas felt a bit embarrassed.  “I’ve rearranged my counselling session for next Monday, to make up for the two I bailed on.  I thought I ought to.”

“Good.”  Lucas could hear the warmth in Adam’s voice.  “I’m proud of you.”

***

Although the formalities had been sorted, the weekend was full of tension.  So by the time Lucas had twice snapped at Wes as they cleared up after Sunday lunch, and had Adam quietly remonstrated with him for doing so on the second occasion, he had had enough.

“I’m going out for a walk,” he said.  “I need to clear my head.”

He grabbed his coat and started down the path, only to find Wes had come with him.  He knew it would be churlish to send Wes back inside, so instead set off at a fast walking pace, which forced Wes to trot to keep up with him.  Gradually Lucas slowed down; he couldn’t maintain the speed and think at the same time.  Wes hadn’t tried to say anything, so Lucas hoped he would remain quiet.

Lucas, not really concentrating on where he was going, had taken a footpath the three of them had often taken together when out for a Sunday afternoon walk.  He reached the point where the path split, one way leading to a longer walk, the other taking them home by another route.  He considered going on, but it was getting colder and he knew how ever far he walked he was not going to resolve his current issues.

He chose the path which led home and felt Wes touch his elbow.  Lucas slowed down a little and Wes said, “I’m frightened I’m going to cry at school and everyone will stare at me.  And Grandma and Grandad say I’m too big to cry now.”

“That’s rubbish,” Lucas replied.  “You’re never too big to cry.  Although it might be better if you did manage not to cry at school.  Save your tears and we’ll cry together at home.”

“Thank you.  I knew you’d understand.”

“And I’ll tell you a secret.  I’m frightened I’m going to cry at counselling tomorrow.”

Lucas felt Wes squeeze his arm as he said, “We’ll look after each other.”

***

Lucas took Adam to hospital for the exploratory operation on the Friday, then picked Wes up from school in the afternoon.  They sat together on the settee half watching a DVD while they waited for the hospital to phone.  When Lucas’ phone finally rang Wes tried to get as close as possible to hear what was being said, so Lucas held it out for him to listen. 

The news wasn’t as good as they had hoped it might be; Adam was going in for a second operation the following morning, which meant they couldn’t visit that night.  On the other hand the surgeon was confident the operation would be successful and would sort out the problem Adam had had.

When the call was finished Lucas went into the kitchen to put a pizza in the oven.  He shut the kitchen door, so Wes couldn’t overhear and phoned Malcolm.  Having explained the situation Lucas said, “What are we going to do tomorrow?  We can’t just sit here and wait for the phone call.”

“You should go out for the morning to keep yourselves occupied.  How about going ice skating?” Malcolm replied.

“But what if Wes falls and breaks something?”  Lucas could hear his voice getting higher as the tension took hold.

“Ten pin bowling?”

“Too loud.  I’d never hear my phone.”

“What would you do if you were by yourself in this situation?”

“I’d go to the National Gallery or the Royal Academy and sit in front of my favourite pictures.”

“Yes, I can see that wouldn’t be a solution this time.  How about a Christmas Market?  Or wait, better still, I need to do my Christmas shopping at some point, so why don’t you two come and help me?  You might come up with some different ideas for once.”

“If you’re happy, that would be a great idea.  Thank you Malcolm.”

Once they had made arrangements for where to meet the following day, Lucas went back into the living room to tell Wes the plans.  He didn’t expect Wes to be particularly keen, so was delighted when he greeted the plans with enthusiasm and instantly started writing a list of the people they needed to buy presents for.

“You’re going to need lots of money to do all our shopping,” Wes informed him cheerfully.

“I’ll stop at the bank on the way, then,” Lucas answered with a grin.

***

The hospital phoned at about midday the following day.  Adam’s operation had gone very well; he was now resting but they could come for a short visit that evening.  Lucas and Wes decided they might as well continue shopping, since there was no rush to get home, and by the time they returned home they were well laden and very pleased with their purchases.

When they reached Adam’s hospital room Lucas hung back to let Wes have time with his father, but Wes insisted they go in together.  Wes presented Adam with four large brightly coloured artificial daisies which they had bought earlier.

“I know hospitals aren’t keen on flowers, but these should be acceptable,” Lucas explained.  “And they don’t need water.”

Adam looked from the flowers to Wes and Lucas.  “You two are as daft as each other,” he said.

They told Adam a bit about their trip to the Christmas Market before both Wes and Lucas stopped talking and looked expectantly at Adam.

“The good news,” Adam said, “is the operation went well and the surgeon’s very pleased.  I can come home in a few days time, as soon as they are satisfied I can manage safely on crutches.  The bad news is that it’s going to be at least six weeks before they can look at me having a new artificial leg, which means I’m going to be limited as to what I can do.”

“We managed last time,” Wes said, “And this time Lucas will be able to help more as well.”

“Oh yes, I’m not worried about that in general,” Adam said.  “But I’d planned on giving you a proper Christmas, dinner, decorations and everything, to make up for last year.  That’s not going to be possible now.”

“I can cook the dinner,” Lucas said.  He could see Adam still looked disappointed he would be unable to do something he’d clearly been planning for some time, so he added, “I’ll even bake a Christmas cake.”

“And I’ll do the decorating,” Wes said.  “Lucas and I saw lots of suitable decorations we could get at the market.”

Adam looked at his multi-coloured daisies.  “I had been thinking of tasteful red, green and silver, but I suppose something a bit brighter could be fun.”

“Do you remember the sleigh with the reindeer?” Lucas asked Wes.  “That would be perfect.”

“The market’s open again tomorrow,” Wes said.  “Could we go and buy it then?”

At that moment a nurse came in.  “There seems to be a bit of excitement going on here,” she said.

“We’re making plans for Christmas,” Adam explained.  “But now, guys, I am feeling tired, so I’m going to ask you to leave so I can get some sleep.  I shall leave all the arrangements up to you and will look forward to whatever you produce.”

Lucas and Wes both gave Adam a hug and left the room together.  As they were going Lucas turned and said, “And there’s going to be stockings too!”

 


	2. Early December

Lucas got out of the car and hobbled to the door.  “You can go now,” he said to the driver.  “I’ll be okay.”

“My orders were to make sure you got in safely, and then see if there was anything else you needed,” the driver replied, getting out too.

Lucas unlocked the door and went in.  The car’s arrival had obviously been heard because Wes came charging into the hall, and Adam was heard saying, “Give him space!”

“Hi, Wes,” Lucas said.  He tried to manoeuvre his way out of his coat but, with one arm in a sling, and the coat slung over his shoulder he wasn’t finding it easy.  Wes reached up and eased the coat off, before hanging it up.

Lucas made his way into the sitting room, followed by Wes and the driver.  He sank down gratefully onto the sofa and toed his shoes off.

“What can I do to help?” the driver asked.

“Oh, just make me a cup of coffee,” Lucas snapped.  He knew his behaviour was unreasonable, but he was tired, sore and he didn’t have the energy to be polite any longer.

“I can do that,” Wes said.  He pointedly stood between the driver and the kitchen.

“We’ll be fine, thank you,” Adam said.  “You can go.  If anyone says anything, direct them to me.”

The driver nodded and departed.

Lucas sat quietly, grateful that Adam wasn’t asking him anything.  Wes returned with the coffee, together with a sandwich.  Lucas didn’t feel particularly hungry, but almost automatically began to eat.

Once Lucas had finished the sandwich, Wes said, “Can I do anything else for you?”

Lucas gave him a small smile.  “No, thank you.  I’ll be fine now.”

“Right.  I’m going to bed, then I can get up early tomorrow and get breakfast.”

Lucas nodded, too tired to protest it wasn’t necessary.  He sensed, too, this was Wes’ way of showing he cared and he had no wish to prevent him.

Once Wes had gone upstairs, Adam said, “Do you want to talk about it?  It’s okay if you don’t.”

“How much do you know?”

“I heard you and Philip Brown were attacked, Brown was admitted to hospital overnight, you were being treated and brought home.”

“That’s an accurate summary.  Phil should be okay, but they want to monitor him overnight.  In his case it was the shock as much as anything.  He’s a desk worker.  We were going to a meeting when three men came up out of the blue and attacked us.  One of them grabbed Phil’s briefcase, whilst the other two pushed us into an alleyway.  I don’t like to think what they’d have done to Phil if I hadn’t been there.”

“Did he try to hang onto the briefcase?”

“I don’t think so.  No more than initial resistance anyway.  The thing is they almost certainly didn’t know I would be with him.  It was a last minute decision; I was waiting for some files to come over, so it was suggested I go with Phil as I might find the meeting useful.”

“I’m surprised they were allowing him to go by himself with such valuable information.”

“It wasn’t.  Or at least we didn’t think it was.  It was just papers for a meeting, which could have been emailed across and printed there, but since we already had printouts it would have been a waste of paper.”

“So they attacked you, you fought back and …”

“They scarpered, although without the briefcase.   I sustained a broken bone in my arm, plus several bruises which should turn interesting colours in the next few days.  It could have been worse.”

“I’m glad to hear it.  And, on that note, I suggest we get to bed too.”

“Probably better if I sleep in the spare room.”

“Why?”

“I may have nightmares.”

“All the more reason to sleep with me.  And don’t start talking about going in to work tomorrow.  I’ve had instructions you’re on sick leave until Monday.”

“I wouldn’t have told you.”

“That’s why your section head phoned me.  His actual words were, ‘You can tell Lucas if he turns up here before next Monday, I will put him in a taxi and send him straight back home.’”

“In which case, do you think we could have a drink?”

“You’re on pain killers, aren’t you?”

“Nothing strong.  I was thinking a nightcap in bed.”  Lucas looked at his arm in its sling, before looking at Adam, who, although he could manage the stairs with one leg, couldn’t carry anything.  “But maybe not.”

“If you stick two of those plastic beakers on top of the bottle, you could carry them,” Adam suggested.

“Great idea!”

***

Lucas knew he had to get away.  If he could just find somewhere to hide, maybe this time he’d be safe.  He twisted and turned but they continued to follow him, getting closer and closer.  He could hear one of them saying, “It’s okay, you’re safe.”  But he wasn’t, that was a lie, they were trying to trap him to reveal himself.  They were calling his name, softly, insistently, but he wouldn’t be tricked.

“Cake-lover.”

Something permeated his brain and he woke, covered in sweat, shaking and his arm hurting like hell.

“Lie still and I’ll sort you out,” Adam said, his quiet tones reassuring.  “I’ll have to put the light on.”

Lucas felt the shift in the mattress as Adam sat up.  As the light went on he tried to untangle himself but it was too painful.

“I told you to lie still,” Adam said.  “I need to get in the right position to help you and your continued wriggling is making it worse.”

Lucas did as he was told, submitting to being pushed and pulled as Adam began the process of releasing him. 

“For your information,” Adam said, “You seem to have removed the pillow from the pillowcase, stuck your broken arm into the case and then shoved the spare material under your bum.  I have no idea how you did it, but it is not something I would recommend you repeat.”

“Thank you,” Lucas said. 

He began to sit up, but Adam pushed him back down.  “Unless you need to get up, stay there.  I’ll get you some painkillers and a clean t-shirt and then we can both go back to sleep again.”

Lucas thought about arguing, but he was still slightly disorientated after his nightmare and allowed Adam to do as he said.  He didn’t intend going back to sleep, but when Adam pulled him into a cuddle he didn’t resist and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

***

Lucas woke to the sound of clanking crockery and to the feeling of Adam sitting up next to him.

“I believe our breakfast is on its way,” Adam said.  “You might want to prepare yourself for whatever we receive.”

Lucas sat up as well, just in time for Wes to reverse into the bedroom, carrying a tray.

“Coffee, fruit juice, cereal and jam sandwiches,” Wes announced.

“Lovely,” Adam said.  “Jam _sandwiches_?”

“Yes, you know the toaster’s playing up and I didn’t want to risk burning the toast and setting off the smoke detector.”

“What’s wrong with the toaster?  I didn’t know there was a problem with it.”

“Lucas called it something very rude yesterday and then set fire to the bread when he tried to toast it under the grill.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“No, he’d already opened the window after his first attempt.”

“Okay, well, we’ll get a new toaster.  But that still didn’t answer the question about sandwiches.”

“You can’t just have jam on bread, not unless you’re in that silly song with the kids and the nuns.  And then you need tea, not coffee.  So it has to be sandwiches.”

“Yes, of course.”  Adam didn’t sound as if he was totally convinced by the reasoning.  “I’ll just get a new toaster.  Now, do you need me to see you to the bus stop?”

“No, Dad, I’ll be fine.”

Adam glanced at the clock.  “You need to be off.  Are you sure you have everything?”

“Right, Dad.  Yes, Dad.  Have a good day, Dad.  Hope you feel better soon, Lucas.”  And with that Wes departed.

“Breakfast,” Adam said.  He took his share before passing the tray over to Lucas.

There was a shouted, “Bye Dad, bye Lucas,” and the front door slammed.

Lucas laughed.  “At least one of us is firing on all cylinders,” he said.

He ate the cereal, but declined the jam sandwich.

“You’ll have to eat it,” Adam said, “Or he’ll be mortally offended.”

“I’ll have it for elevenses.”

“Fair enough.  I was thinking you might like a bath in a bit; it would probably help and you could keep your arm out of the water.”

“Yes, I might run one later.”

“I could do it for you.”

“No!  Your balance isn’t good enough to run a bath and I don’t want to run the risk of you falling and hurting yourself.  We could just lie here for a bit and I’ll get up later.”

“You could spend the day in bed if you wanted to.”

“Not really.  And besides, what would I live on?  You can’t carry anything upstairs, so I’d be condemned to a diet of whisky, water and jam sandwiches.”

“I could put a jacket on and carry a packet of biscuits in the jacket pocket.”

“I’m not sure that’s a great improvement.”

“Possibly not.  Would you settle for a cuddle then?”

***

Later, Lucas repeated to Adam his wish to head downstairs.

“Let me give you the once over before you do,” Adam replied.

Lucas reluctantly agreed.  He lay back and let Adam check his bruises and grazes.  He tried to protest when Adam insisted on applying ointment to the worst of his injuries, saying he would be fine, but Adam merely sang, “Blah, blah, I can’t hear you!”

Finally, once Adam had completed a full inspection, and Lucas had taken some more painkillers, he was permitted to get up.

“I presume a shower is out of the question?” Lucas asked.

“Yes.  I don’t trust you, even if we wrapped your arm in plastic.  I’m sure Wes can run you a bath later and then I’ll supervise you to make sure you don’t do anything silly.”

Lucas wanted to protest, but contented himself with sticking his tongue out.

Adam gave him a mock glare and said, “That is the sort of behaviour I expect from Wes.”

Lucas grinned.  “Is this my cue to ask for cake if I behave myself?”

“I thought you’d be wanting cake to cheer you up.”

“Two cakes, then!”

Adam grinned.  “Two cakes, but only on condition you don’t touch your work emails or attempt any other sort of work.”

“They’ll be wanting a further report from me about last night.”

“They’ll phone you when they’re ready.”

“Okay, but can I please get up now?”

***

The phone call came in the afternoon.  Adam indicated he would go into the kitchen, so Lucas, who had been ready to go upstairs, settled back onto the sofa.

By the end of the conversation, Lucas realised he was shaking.  He sat quietly, trying to control his breathing and resisting the urge to run.

At that moment Adam came back in.  “What flavour cakes do you want?  I know one will be chocolate, but you need to choose a second variety.  And before you say anything, no, you can’t have two chocolate cakes.”

“Iced Victoria sponge?”

“Yep.”  Adam sent off a quick text.  “All sorted.  The cakes will be delivered in about an hour.”

“Who’s coming?”  Lucas didn’t want to admit his reluctance to see anyone from his department.  It was completely irrational, he knew, but that didn’t affect his internal panic.

Adam smiled.  “Malcolm.  He’s picking up both Wes and the cakes, but I’m not sure in which order.”

Lucas leant back on the sofa, feeling relief flood through his body.

***

The arrival of Wes and Malcolm was announced by the front door being flung open and Wes shouting “We’re here!”

He bounced in, dumped his school bag in a chair and said, “I’ve got you both cheer you up presents.”

From a plastic carrier bag he produced chocolate Advent calendars.

“Lovely,” said Adam, “Peppa Pig.”

“They didn’t have much choice,” Wes explained.

“Right,” Adam sighed.  “What did you get?”

“Star Wars.  And no, I’m not swapping,” Lucas replied.

“Malcolm’s got the cakes,” Wes added.

Malcolm had already made his way into the kitchen.  “I’ve put the kettle on,” he called.

Lucas waited until Adam had started to interrogate Wes about his homework, before following Malcolm into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” he began.

“What?” Malcolm looked up.  “Mother knows about your arm, but she says it shouldn’t cause a problem.  And if you’re not back at work by Tuesday you can always rearrange.”

“No, I’ll be back by Tuesday.  And I’m really looking forward to it.  I’m not sure whether I’ll be able to get the ingredients though.”

“She’ll sort that out.  Operation Christmas Cake is not that easily deflected.”

 


	3. Christmas

It was the Saturday before Christmas.  Having told Adam they had some last minute preparations to do, Lucas and Wes had driven over to Malcolm’s house. 

They were greeted warmly by Malcolm’s mother.  “Ready for the final step, Lucas?” she asked.

“Yes, indeed.”  He took out his bag of icing sugar, eggs and a selection of cake decorations.

Wes peered at the decorations.  “Two Father Christmases?”

“I wasn’t sure which one I liked best.”

“Right,” Malcolm’s mother said.  “I’ll get Wes started on making his shortbread and then you can make your icing and ice the cake.  You’re certain you want a snow scene?”

“Oh yes.”

Malcolm’s mother looked critically at the decorations.  “You do realise they won’t all fit on the cake, don’t you?  Tell you what, I’ll give you a plate so you can try them out and decide which ones you want to use.”

Wes watched as Lucas took a cake out of the tin.  “That looks really good.  And you did it all by yourself?”

“Yes, I had instructions, but I made the cake and marzipanned it myself.  And once it’s iced we can take it home, together with your biscuits.”

“Less talking and more baking, please,” Malcolm’s mother said.  “Wes, I’ve found the Christmas cutters so you can have appropriately shaped biscuits.”

Once they had finished, the cake and the biscuits were packed into tins and then put carefully into the boot of Lucas’ car and wedged in place.  When they arrived home Wes told Adam to close his eyes and not peek as they carried the tins through to the kitchen, where they were put into a previously emptied cupboard.  Wes then taped a notice on which said, ‘ _Christmas food, DO NOT OPEN.  Dad, this means you!_ ’

“And now we’re going to put the decorations up!” Wes announced.

“What would you like me to do?” Adam asked.

“You can sit on the sofa and be impressed,” Lucas said.

Lucas had bought a Christmas tree a couple of days earlier, so he and Wes manhandled it into the sitting room.

“Are you sure it will fit?” Adam asked.

“Of course, I measured it.”

Adam retreated to the far side of the living room whilst Lucas and Wes managed to get the tree upright in its pot.  The top was about two inches short of the ceiling.

“See, I told you it would fit,” Lucas said triumphantly.

He and Wes went upstairs to fetch the decorations which they’d been collecting in the spare bedroom.  There were three large full boxes.

“We do seem to have got rather a lot,” Lucas said.

“You don’t have to put them all up,” Adam said.

Lucas and Wes looked at him and he laughed.  “All right, all right.  They can all go up, just don’t look at me like two kicked puppies!”

At Wes’ insistence all three of them decorated the tree.  Adam sat on a chair and did one side whilst Wes took the opposite side and Lucas did the top, standing on the chair to reach the highest parts.

“What do you want to go on top?” Lucas asked.

Wes unwrapped a large star.  “We’ve always had this star at the top of the tree.  It’s a bit battered now though.”

“Excellent choice,” Lucas said with a smile.

“And can you hang these just below it?” Adam asked, passing a paper bag to Wes.

Wes took out three small stockings with embroidered names, one for each of them.  “They’re lovely, Dad.”

“I know Lucas has organised proper stockings for us, but I thought these would be nice for the tree.”

“They ought to have something in them.  Wes, why don’t you put a candy cane and some of the chocolate coins in each of them?”

Once finished they all admired the tree.  Then Adam said, “You two do the rest of the decorations and I’ll get tea.”

***

The next few days passed with any number of cries of “Don’t look” and “I’m just going out” and “Don’t answer the door, I’ll get it.”  Lucas and Wes were almost bouncing round the house and even Adam seemed to have caught some of their excitement.  Lucas knew Adam still had a certain regret he wasn’t able to provide the Christmas he had planned, and therefore was determined to make him proud with his own contribution.

Adam insisted on Christmas Eve they all sit down together to watch _The Snowman_ and take a few minutes to relax. 

Once this was over Wes said, “Can we do the stockings now?”

There had been some discussion as to how the stockings were going to be filled and still be a surprise.  In the end they had agreed each would take one stocking to their bedroom (Lucas would use the spare room) put their presents in it and then, at the given moment pass it on to the second person who would fill it and take it back downstairs.  When Adam had pointed out he couldn’t carry anything on the stairs Wes had emptied his school bag for Adam to put the stocking in and then carry the bag on his back.

Once the filled stockings were in place Lucas saw Adam grinning at him.  “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Adam said.

“Yes, it’s been great just to have fun and do things which have no ties to the past.”  Lucas saw Adam give him a slightly odd look, clearly wondering what his childhood Christmases had been like.  Lucas had no intention of explaining and instead said, “Doing silly things with the people I love, what more could I ask for?”

Lucas and Adam settled on the sofa.  Wes flicked through the television channels, but not finding anything he wanted to watch decided he might as well go up to his room.  “The sooner I go to bed, the sooner it will be Christmas Day,” he declared.

“I don’t expect to hear anything before seven o’clock,” Adam said, “and that doesn’t mean it’s okay so long as you unwrap your presents silently.”

“Okay, Dad, if you insist!”  Wes departed upstairs singing “Are you hanging up your stocking on the wall?”

“We’d better not be too late tonight,” Adam said once Wes had gone.  “We won’t be allowed a lie in.”

“I’ll have to get up to get lunch started anyway,” Lucas replied.

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Oh yes, I have a list.”  Lucas had no intention of telling Adam he’d gone through all the instructions and timings with Malcolm’s mother and had carefully written everything down.  He wasn’t going to deny he’d had help, but he wanted it to be a surprise.  He suspected Adam would ask to see the list, so he tapped his head to give the idea it was a mental list only and was rewarded by a loving smile.  Lucas smiled back.  “Time for bed?” he asked.

***

Lucas woke and peered at his alarm.  It was five o’clock.  He wondered if he could slip downstairs and start the preparations.

Adam stirred beside him.  “’S’up?” he murmured sleepily.

“It’s Christmas morning,” Lucas replied.

“Not yet it isn’t.”  Adam reached an arm out and pulled Lucas into a hug.  “Go back to sleep.”

Lucas settled in Adam’s arms and dozed off again.

***

Next time he woke it was to the sound of footsteps on the landing and Adam saying, “You can get up now.”

Lucas slid out of bed just as there was a knock on the door.  Adam called “Come in!” and Wes pushed the door open, grinning at them both.  “Merry Christmas!” he said.

“Right, coffee and stockings, and you can help carry,” Lucas said.

A few minutes later Lucas carried up the tray with coffee, hot chocolate for Wes and a plate of mince pies.  Adam raised his eyebrows enquiringly at Lucas, who said, “I didn’t make them.  They’re a present from Malcolm’s mother.  She’s given us two dozen in the hope they last through Boxing Day.”

“That’s very thoughtful of her.  I’m not convinced they will though.”

Lucas chuckled and then nodded to Wes, who handed out the stockings.  Adam had suggested they take it in turns to open an item from the stockings, but Wes had vetoed this.  So, as soon as they had their drinks and a mince pie, Wes shouted “On your marks, get set, go!” and they all began opening their presents.

Lucas’ stocking contained a lot of chocolate, which he presumed meant both Adam and Wes had bought him some, and he was particularly taken with the three sugar mice he found nestled part way down.  He found some silly socks which he guessed were from Wes, and a pair of suggestive boxer shorts, which he thought weren’t (fortunately different from the ones he’d given Adam).  There were a number of other small items, including the _Ladybird Book of the Zombie Apocalypse_ (probably Wes again), and the last present felt like a diary.  However, when he opened it he realised it was a small book of illustrated poems which he’d been very taken with when he’d seen it a few weeks earlier.

He was so engrossed in the book he jumped when Adam said, “What are you reading so intently?”

“The poetry book you …” Lucas stopped, realising if Adam had bought the book he wouldn’t have asked him.  He looked over at Wes.

“It is the one you liked, isn’t it?” Wes asked.

“Yes, thank you so much.  But how did you get it?”

“Malcolm bought it for me.  I gave him the money and described it as best I could.”

“That was really kind of you.”  Lucas hugged Wes and then hugged Adam as well.  “Thank you both for my wonderful stocking presents.”  He glanced at the clock.  “I need to get on with the dinner.  I’ll leave you two to sort out the mess, while I go and prepare the turkey.”

***

Adam stretched out and pushed his pudding bowl away.  “That was excellent,” he said.  “Turkey, roast potatoes, vegetables, stuffing and bread sauce, followed by Christmas pudding, custard and cream.  And all your own hard work, you’ve done us proud.”

“I didn’t make the Christmas pudding.”

“I know, but you did everything else.  And it all came together at the right time.  Come here and let me give you a thank you hug.”

Lucas did as instructed, then said, “If you go and sit on the sofa I’ll bring the wine through.”

Adam did so and Lucas followed with the wine bottle and glasses.  He joined Adam on the sofa, while Wes sat on the floor in front of them, looking expectant.

“I presume you want to open the rest of the presents,” Adam said.  “I am far too full to move, so I suggest you hand them out to us.”

Wes scrabbled under the tree, finding presents for Adam and Lucas, before gleefully pouncing on the biggest present with his name on.

Ten minutes later the floor was covered in wrapping paper, Wes was lying on his stomach reading the booklet about the activity day Lucas had bought him, and Adam and Lucas both had a pile of presents beside them.

Lucas leaned forwarded and topped up the wine glasses.  “Happy Christmas,” he said, raising the glass in the general direction of Adam and Wes.

“Happy Christmas,” Adam replied.

“Can I watch one of my new DVDs?” Wes asked.

“Yes, all right,” Adam replied.

Adam leaned back against Lucas, who moved slightly to accommodate him.  Lucas closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of relaxing after a good meal with his favourite people, and slowly dozed off.

He woke to hear Wes saying, “When’s tea?”

“I don’t think I need to eat another mouthful today,” Adam replied.

“What?” Lucas exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and sending Adam sprawling.

“I suppose I could manage another mince pie with a cup of tea,” Adam replied.

“We can do better than that,” Lucas said.  He helped Adam into a more upright position, before standing up and beckoning to Wes.

The two of them went into the kitchen and Lucas put the kettle on.  “Put your shortbread on a plate and take it through,” he whispered to Wes, “and I’ll make the tea and bring the cake in.”

“Stop whispering, I can’t hear you,” Adam called.

“It’s secret,” Wes shouted back.

Lucas watched as Wes proudly carried his shortbread through and grinned at hearing Adam’s surprise and delight.  Then he took the cake in.

Adam grinned.  “A Christmas cake.  And you made that too?  I didn’t see you making it.”

“I’ve been going over to Malcolm’s.  His mother taught me.  And I took Wes with me on my last trip, for him to make the shortbread, while I did the icing.”

Adam held his arms open.  “Come here, both of you.  You have given me the most amazing Christmas.”  He hugged them both tightly.

Eventually Wes wriggled free.  “Dad, you’re not _crying_ are you?”

“Of course not,” Adam said, rubbing away a stray tear with his sleeve.  “It’s just I so wanted you, both of you, to have a wonderful Christmas, and it seemed impossible.  And then you’ve given me something marvellous instead.”

“Grown-ups,” muttered Wes.  “Can we have some cake?”

Lucas wriggled out from the other side.  “I’ll go and get a knife.”

Once some of the cake had been eaten and Adam had made suitably appreciative noises, Lucas and Adam settled back together on the sofa again.  Wes wanted to watch Doctor Who, and Lucas noted that, despite his disdain for emotional displays, Wes was resting against the sofa with an arm round their legs.

“Happy Christmas,” Adam said, dropping a kiss on Lucas’ head.

“Happy Christmas,” Lucas replied, kissing him back.

“Pur-leeease!”

 


End file.
